It is known that vehicles are equipped with rear spoilers, in order to influence the aerodynamics of the vehicle. It is known, furthermore, that rear spoilers of this type are of adjustable configuration, as can be gathered, for example, from WO 2014/116161 A1. Adjustable rear spoilers serve to adapt the respective aerodynamic situation of the vehicle to the desired driving situation. This is also used, in particular, in sports cars.
It is a disadvantage in the case of the known solutions, however, that the setting of the rear spoiler takes place exclusively in relation to the corresponding driving position. A correlation with further conditions of the vehicle which likewise have an effect on the aerodynamic situation of the vehicle does not take place in the case of the known solutions for setting a deployed position of the rear spoiler. This in turn leads to it being possible for the aerodynamic position to be set only imprecisely or not with the desired accuracy. This relates, in particular, to a correlation with a radiator covering of a radiator, which radiator covering can be arranged in an open position and a closed position in order to reduce the cw value.